


Homestuck RPs

by Kitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :'), Sadly, most of these are unfinished, they were fun while they lasted though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some most unfinished rps from when i actively role played on my accounts on tumblr</p><p>the first chapter is a list of of rp accounts, which is where they would have come from</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RP Accounts

  
**Homestuck RP Accounts**  
littlemissfeferi _(feferi, duh)_  
psycholeijon _(psycho nepeta)_  
neps-coffee-n-sweets _(stripperstuck!nepeta)_  
tricksterleijon _(trickster!nepeta)_  
sophie-captor _("it's like looking into a mirror"'s captor/sollux's opposite)_  
karran-vantas _(genderbent!karkat)_  
teleos-peixes _(littlemissfeferi's grub from an anon)_  
cadaverouscancer _(zalgostuck!karkat)_

**Homestuck Not-RP Accounts(??)**  
fanfic-catnip _(nepeta)_

**Other RP Accounts**  
allhailtheconchshell _(never actually started this one)_  
tea-rose-orange _(color rp group)_  



	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Feferi (littlemissfeferi), the Nepeta was asknep3ta at the time, but someone else now uses that url.   
> _If you were this Nepeta, tell me!_
> 
> **Unfinished-never to be finished**

AC: After trying unsuccessfully to sleep and/or do something productive you finally give up. With nothing really to do anywhere nearby you decide, gleefully, to head over to the ocean. Even with your catlike tendencies you loved swimming and the water! You just didn’t always like who and what was in there. Today, though, you didn’t care and proceeded to make your way towards the sea.

CC: Gl’bgolyb was fed, now it was time to have some fun! You take off as fast as you can from the seafloor, arms at your side and legs together. A moment later, you burst through the surface and are soaring into the air. You take a moment to look around and see if anything new appeared overnight. You notice a figure on the beach on your way down, only looking away when you about to hit the water. Once you’re back in the water, you swim in the direction you saw the figure. You walk out until you’re standing in knee-deep water and wave. “Nepeta!” 

AC: You hear something break the water suddenly and quickly look up, only managing to catch a glimpse as the figure dove back under the water. You stare for a moment before deciding it was only a fish and moving to take off your jacket. As the olive green material hits the sand you hear the familiar voice of your favorite fishy friend. “Feferi!” With that you jump gleefully at her and pounce greet her into the water with a laugh.

CC: As soon as you shout her name, she turn and tackles you back into the surf. You giggle and give her a tight hug. “I wasn’t expecting you, or anyone else for that matter, to visit the ocean today!” You laugh. You stand up and hold your hand out to help her up. It’s been kind of boring lately, you’re glad to see one of your land dweller friends, you don’t see them too often. “Has has my favorite catfish been doing?”

AC: You grin and cuddle her as you are both plunged into the surf, enjoying the tight hug as you both come back up. “I wasn’t expecting to see mew either!” You smile as she reaches out her hand to help you up. You were so glad your amphibious friend showed up! You rarely ever saw her and you’d had no idea what to do had she not appeared on the shore. You were also quite glad it was her and not Eridan, you still felt pin pricks of dislike for him sometimes. “Hehee~! I’ve been doing purrfectly fine! I was a little bored so I came out here and got a BIG surprise!” You said with a giggle, giddy from the presence of your mostly underwater friend. “Water you doing up here?” You just couldn’t help the fish puns when she was around.

CC: “Whale, who else would you expect to find around the ocean? Other than Eridan, that is.” You return the smile she gives you as you pull her up. You didn’t talk to Nepeta all that much, and this is something you’re hoping to change. The two of you got along swimmingly, there was no reason not to hang out together more. “Honestly, you were the last troll I’d expect to come to the ocean out of boredom! But I’m glad you came when you did, or I wouldn’t have noticed you!” You giggle at her fish pun, which makes you rethink what you were about to say to try and incorporate a cat pun. “I wanted to have some fun, so I jumped out of the water to get a good look at everything!” You attempt at thinking of a cat pun failed horribly, so you note to try and use one in the future.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Feferi (littlemissfeferi), the Nepeta was t33nleijon but that account isn't a thing anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> **Unfinished-never to be finished**  
>  _there was more, but I forgot to save it and I'm not searching my Feferi account for the rest of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it'll be easy to tell who is who.

:33 *appears at Nepeta’s door and knocks*  
Not looking forward to trut)( or dare..

_You open the door, then smile at Feferi happily, glad that she could make it on time, then you invite her into your hive._

)(ey Nepeta!  
 _*step inside and glance around*_  
So! W)(at do you )(ave planned for tonig)(t?

:33 *sits down and gets comfortable*

 _You skip past the previews quickly, you always skip past the previews._  
== > Nepeta: Start movie.  
:33 *pat the spot beside you

:33 TIMEEE WARPPPPP~  
You are about 30 minutes into the movie, at the scary part, this movie is VERY scary.  
:33 *cuddles up to Nepeta*  
W)(y did we )(ave to watc)( a scary movie again? I’d muc)( rat)(er stop t)(e movie and play trut)( or dare. 38(

:33 Scariest scene in the movie happens.  
:33 *squeak at the TV before Nepeta turns it off*  
Yea)(, trut)( or dare. You said somet)(ing about ‘consequences’ if we don’t complete a dare, so not)(ing too weird or crazy!

:33 You start to think of the last time you played this game, and how fun it was…  
Wow you have a dirty mind.  
:33 mig)(t )(ave enjoyed t)(at game away from Equius! W)(o knows )(ow )(e would react.  
And if we’re playing trut)( or dare, t)(en tell me.  
 _Did_ You enjoy playing wit)( Roxy? 38)

:33 *little wink*  
Also, you’re adorable w)(en your face is brig)(t green!  
Anyway, )(ave you t)(oug)(t of a dare for me yet?

:33 That was a complete lie.

You s)(ore look like you forgot! Come on, out wit)( it! 

:33 you )(eard w)(at you just said! Tell me! Please?

:33 Why did you just say that.

 _*face suddenly heats up*_  
)(a)(a, w)(at? 38I

:33 Wow great job dumbass, you just lost one of your closest friends. (most likely)

W)(ale, somet)(ing like t)(at is kind of )(ard to ignore and forget.  
Plus,  
I never said no, did I? 38)

Wait what.  
:33 You lean in until you’re right in front of her face.

:33 You close the gap and kiss her.

:33 You kiss her for about a minute before pulling away.  
I t)(ink I’m starting to like t)(is game! 38D

:33 Attempt to pull hat away.  
Don’t, I told you t)(at you look adorable w)(en you’re blus)(ing!  
So are you w)(at? 

:33 You hold out your pinkie.

 _== > Nepeta: Pinkie-promise with Feferi._  
:33 you flushed for anyone??

I t)(ink I mig)(t be..  
Trut)( or dare? 38)

:33 You whisper something into Feferi’s ear quickly, still blushing VERY deeply.

Like I said, I promise I won't tell anyone!

:33 okay, good :33 its my turn now! :33 truth or dare??? )(m. Dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 messed up Nepeta's quirk. 38(


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **My audition for Stripperstuck!Nepeta.**  
>  She owned a coffee shop across the street from the actual strip club (Club Glub, owned by the Condesce). For as long as the rp group was a thing, Nepeta never set foot in the club and was only drunk once (an anon got her auto-drunk). It was a great group, I miss it dearly<3

Nepeta stood just inside the doors of her shop, Nepurrta's coffee and sweets, taking her time to look over the inside of her shop. Just the sight of it made her lips pull into a large smile. Everything looked so nice and nothing looked out of place. All of the colors and patterns flowed so nicely together and it was soft on the eyes. Several large potted plants were scattered around the room, a few of them bearing small flower blossoms. 

"Oh, what's this?" She said to herself, cocking her head at the sight of one of her plants, toppled over. The plant was still somehow in its pot, but the soil was spread around the floor surrounding it. She jogged over and keeled beside it. "Well, this won't do! I can't have my kitties walking in here to this mess!" 

As quickly as she could, she dashed into the back of the shop and returned a moment later with a broom and dustpan. She set the to the side so that she could pick the plant up and set in back where it belonged. The broom returned to her hands, she slowly pushed the soil in the direction of the dustpan, which was being held steady with her foot. She filled the pan before picking it up and relocating the soil back to the pot it came from. She repeated this action twice before she was able to put the cleaning supplies away. With nothing else to worry about, that she knows of, she continues her walk to the counter.

Sighing, Nepeta leaned her back against the counter and took a deep breath. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she imagined what it would be like when people started coming in. The air would be filled with the sweet scent of cakes and other goods, mixed with the warm smell of coffee. She could just barely imagine the soft chatter of both the customers and her friends that worked with her. The little scratching sounds made by the forks against plates in the background, barely heard due to the other noises. Soothing music being played in the corner by the old-fashioned jukebox. 

Nepeta opened her eyes and lifted her head, directing her attention to the machine in the corner. Letting out another soft sigh, she pushed away from the counter and slowly strode over to the jukebox. It was old, sure, but it looked brand new and looked amazing standing in the corner of the shop. The troll smiled, running her hand up and over the round top and then back down the other side. She reached into her pocket, bringing out a quarter and popping it into the machine, listen to it hit the other coins before picking something random to play.

When the music starts, she takes a moment before skipping over to stand in the center of the shop. To the beat of the music, she danced. Spinning, jumping, sliding. She let her body do what it wanted, letting it move in whatever way seemed to fit the music. She knew she must have looked like a fool flailing around like she was, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was simply having too much fun.

When the song ended, she hopped over to one of the booths beside the window. She eyed the building across the street, Club Glub, and then let her eyes sweep down the buildings next to it. She couldn't make herself pay much attention to what they were. Her mind was too busy thinking about opening the shop.


End file.
